Love of the Vongola, and Beyond
by Phoenix of Starlight
Summary: A collection of many small ficlets containing different pairings- both popular and strange, but all are yaoi, or boyxboy. Rated M for IMPLIED mature themes. Possible OOC-ness.
1. Chapter 1

**-This fanfiction will be composed of several ficlets and short pieces for many different pairings-**

* * *

><p><strong>Lust<strong> (B26)-

Grinning widely, the prince reached out, and as his long, slender fingers traced over the smooth, lavender markings beneath Fran's eyes, he could see the affection shining within his boyfriend's blank stare. "Ushishi... what a pretty boy you are, my Froggy," he husked, caressing the other's cheek. Fran continued to remain silent, but his entire body trembled with anticipation as Bel began to play with his jacket, unbuttoning it with a slow seductivenes that could only be born of a prince. He knew what was coming. He _wanted_ it.

* * *

><p><strong>Longing<strong> (6918)-

Mukuro walked into the Japanese-styled room, and, sinking down onto the futon that his songbird lied on, he smirked at the precious sleeping face, but refrained from touching it. He knew that if he were to brush even a finger over those gentle lips, Hibari would awaken, and the mood would be ruined. Heaving a small sigh, he rested his head in his hands, and continued to watch. The sun broke over the horizon, and his sharp gray eyes opened in an instant. But in that single moment... all Mist had cleared.

* * *

><p><strong>Dissatisfaction<strong> (XS)

Squalo snorted when Xanxus had turned his back on him. Even though he could appreciate that Xanxus had agreed to become more than just his boss, he felt that they were still not as intimate as he would've liked. He wanted to be truly closer to Xanxus, and be able to say something kind without throwing in a swear. The shark walked up to the older man, and reached his hand out, about to touch the older man, when he recoiled. The relationship was fragile enough as it was.

* * *

><p><strong>Accepted<strong> (5980)

When the taller man's arm was draped around his shoulders, Gokudera could no longer prevent his blush. All of that wasted time, chasing after a straight boy, he could hardly wait to experience what everyone else seemed to already be familiar with- love. And as he looked into the chocolate-brown eyes, he decided that it would all be all right. If Yamamoto could appreciate him, he could appreciate life. And he hadn't raised a cigarette to his lips in three weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Destroyed<strong> (10069)

"Now, Mukuro-kun... are you going to be a good boy for me?" Mukuro shuddered as the albino man husked out the sentence that concealed a thousand threats in it, then closed his eyes, and nodded vigorously. His body and mind had been broken by brutal torture, and he could no longer think about his pride, should it bring more pain to his weakened body. "Haha, Mukuro-kun... what a beautiful face you have... look up at me..." Mukuro glanced up at Byakuran, but couldn't open his right eye. "Aw, does it hurt? I always did regret having to destroy that pretty red eye of yours... but at least you still have your lips, ne?" When Byakuran leaned down and kissed him, Mukuro couldn't bring the effort to push him back. Besides..._ it... kind of felt good._

* * *

><p><strong>Greed<strong> (VB[26])

Mammon blushed darkly when Bel kissed his cheek, but he knew that breaking the curse wasn't enough to allow him to have the prince. His lifespan was still considerably cut down, and he didn't want to hurt Belphegor, his one true love. But there was no doubt that he would leave this world before Bel even had a chance to find out how much the former Arcobaleno loved him. And by taking away Bel, he was just causing the boy in the shadows more pain. The child who had watched and silently admired, putting on a mask of hatred so that no one could think he was jealous... Fran. Mammon then frowned, and wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. Screw it. He wanted his prince. No one else could have him. Not while he was alive to witness it.

* * *

><p><strong>Gently<strong> (B69)

Bel grinned widely when the illusionist approached him, and didn't lose the expression when Mukuro gripped his face in a gloved hand. "Now look here, you immature, pathetic excuse for a prince, I'm going to kill you if you make any more snide remarks, so you better shut your mouth before I shut it for you." The prince giggled quietly, then, thinking that there would only be one way to 'shut him up,' squished his body up into the illusionist's and kissed him, making sensual strokes down the illusionist's back as he did so. He couldn't help himself from insulting that pineapple, hadn't Mukuro heard that princes pick on the boys they like? No? Well, he was going to figure it out sooner or later, because he was already kissing back.

* * *

><p><strong>Like a Bird<strong> (8418)

Hibari held a finger to his lips, then walked over to the younger boy on the couch, before sitting down beside him, and leaning in. As he rested his head on the other's shoulder, he smirked, for Basil was already blushing. He moved lower, then rested his head in Basil's lap, and lied down fully, closing his eyes. "Uh... H-Hibari-dono, uhm... thou art... not supposed to... be so close..."

"Are you telling me what to do, herbivore?" Hibari returned, opening one eye and frowning. Basil hesitated, but then petted the other's head with small, soft hands.

"Sleep well... Hibari-dono." Hibari grinned again. He knew he would.

* * *

><p><strong>With Soul<strong> (6926)

Mukuro held the small body in his arms, and, smiling widely, whispered, "You did a great job, Fran... you were wonderful, especially for your lack of experience... truly amazing..." The younger man only fussed a little in his sleep, and nuzzled into the older's shoulder, murmuring something about his Master's pineapple. Mukuro sighed, and shook his head in response, before kissing the top of Fran's head. He could tell that together, he and Fran would be able to do anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Affinities<strong> (GiottoG)

The red-haired male did look rather sexy with damp hair, and only wearing a towel around his waist- that much was plain enough for Giotto to see. And so, with a small sigh, the Vongola Primo stood, and walked over to his right hand, then placed a hand on his shoulder. "G... I have an order for you to fulfill." G glanced back at his boss with questioning eyes, and Giotto couldn't stop himself from raking his eyes over the other's toned body and licking his lips. But then, G cleared his throat, and the Primo could remember what he wanted. Staring into G's eyes, he smiled, and husked out, "I want you to kiss me." He could accept the blush on G's face as the other came in, and when their lips just barely brushed together, Giotto rolled his eyes, and took Giotto's head in his hands, pushing the other into a deeper kiss. It must've been the best order he'd ever given.

* * *

><p><strong>Rivalry<strong> (AlaudeSpade)

Alaude smirked when Spade hesitantly took his shirt off, and almost laughed when the older man began to blush. "I told you I could kick your ass at this game. You just wait... I'll soon have you right where I want you." He shuffled the cards once more, and laid them out, then selected one at random. Spade did the same, and Alaude glanced at his card, then paled. 'Oh, no way,' he thought. 'Did I... mess up?' The officer grunted, threw the ace of hearts down on the table, and took off his shirt, before throwing it to his side. "All right," he muttered, glancing back at Spade. The older man was unbuttoning his pants, even though he hadn't gotten the card that was meant to make him strip down. "Spade? Uh..." The other man sat back down, and stared back at Alaude with meaningful eyes. Suddenly, the officer got the message, and smirked. "All right. If _that's_ how you want to play."

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoyment<strong> (D18)

"Man, Kyoya, I told you that this would happen...," Dino sighed, supporting the prefect with an arm around his shoulders. "Seriously, you know you're a terrible drinker, but no, you never listen to me. Ugh..." Hibari blinked slowly and allowed Dino to help support him, not making any comments on the fact that they had served him a drink that felt suspisciously like cherry blossoms. Although, while he was indigant on the matter, he could accept that he had drunk a glass or two too much, and the fact that he was still underage didn't exactly help his case. "... Y'know what? I'm going to take you back to my place, all right, Kyoya? It's too far a walk from here to Namimori Middle. 'Kay?" Hibari nodded, and grinned hazily. If Dino was planning anything, he felt that it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p>-<strong>End Collection 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Well, that's what I've got at the moment. More of these may be added by the chapter-fuls as we go on. And if there are any ficlets here that you want to become a full story, please let me know. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Replacement** (5927)-

Tsuna sighed when his former right hand teared up, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe the man. "I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun... you're... just not as suited for right hand as Yamamoto is." The silverette glanced up, and trembled, then rested his head on the shorter boy's shoulder.

"Then... boss... what _am_ I suited for?" he asked. "How _can_ I serve you?"

Tsuna smiled, having hoped for Gokudera to ask just that. "Well... I'd rather have you be my _boyfriend_." The right hand's cheeks flushed red in an instant, and he nodded. Maybe... it was a promotion that had swept him. He smiled. He had thought that Tsuna hated him, but now he could see that his boss trusted him even more than he did Yamamoto.

* * *

><p><strong>Neglegence<strong> (RebornLambo)-

Reborn's eyes trailed over the younger man's soft, weak flesh, then snorted in contempt, unable to continue staring at the other, for if he stared too long, Lambo would definitely take notice, which was the last thing he wanted to happen. He had the overpowering thirst to tease that cow, and he wasn't going to lose anything to him. But Lambo didn't like that- he wanted Reborn to look at him. The Lightning Guardian couldn't help himself; he simply loved the other man's eyes, and his sharp demeanor, but when Reborn taunted him like this, he always felt that he was on the verge of tears. After all, he was quite passionate about the hitman, and even though they were already regarded as 'lovers,' that was the last thing he felt he was to Reborn. But he never called him on it, because... well, Reborn would probably break them up in an instant, and he knew that he had to be strong, so that that never happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion<strong> (TYL18TYL69)-

Hibari's fingers trailed down the torn skin, and he smirked when the man beneath him gasped in pain. "Feel this, Rokudo?" he hissed. "This is the pain you inflicted me so long ago..." The illusionist quivered as Hibari's hand reached his broken arm, then cried out softly when Hibari gripped it in a vice. The pain that seared through him was unbearable, as if he wasn't already sensitive from all the years in Vendicere, and the typical hindered physical abilities of a Mist guardian were already quite weakening. But now... now that his rival had at last achieved the upper hand, everything was looking like he would die at any moment. However, it was then that Hibari leaned in, and his lips touched the Mist's cheek. "It's been ten years, Rokudo," he whispered. "And at long last, I can claim my territory." Mukuro blushed lightly, then started to lean into the prefect's caresses, for they suddenly felt nice. Perhaps... this could be better than he thought it could.

* * *

><p><strong>Gasp<strong> (26B)-

Fran looked at the raggedly panting prince below him, and tried not to smirk as his mast fought to be broken. "What's the matter, senpai?" he hissed. "Scared?" The wounds on his senpai's body just proved how strong his affections were, especially since the case was that this was how Bel always showed his own attraction. "C'mon, aren't you glad?"

"You spilled my royal blood... of course... I'm not happy...," rasped the prince, before arching his back and stretching, his body moving just how Fran wanted it to.

"Heh. Precious prince, I'm going to kiss you now, will _that_ make you happy?" Fran asked. Bel nodded, and the other man laughed quietly, before sealing the other's lips. Their love was beyond emotion- it was all physical.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose Petals<strong> (Bel18)-

Bel touched the prefect's cheek with careful fingertips, then smirked, drawing his fingers downward so that they could feel along the gently pulsating throat. Beneath the skin was the thick arteries, the wellspring of life, the blood that pumped beautifully from brain to heart, keeping the body in proper function. The excitement of touching something so distant was so great that it made the insane prince shudder, reaching up and touching the same region of his own body. Bel's heart beat rapidly in his chest as the prefect's eyes opened with slow sensuality, and the gray orbs locked into the blonde's own gaze, and immediately, Bel felt a sense of danger inside him. But it was a nice instinct. Adrenaline inside the prince made him grin, and Hibari smirked in turn, making the tense air even heavier, because in that moment, they both felt the tenderness of a predatorial bond, and the blood inside both of them was drawn to their faces, allured by their mutual lust.

* * *

><p><strong>Gunshot<strong> (Adult!Rebornxtyl!Tsuna)-

"Chaos, Tsuna," Reborn greeted, stalking into the room, his hands hanging by his waist to show that he had nothing to hide for this visit. He then stared at the bed, for the boss of the Vongola was fast asleep, even though it was already eight. "Oh~?" Reborn hummed, smirking. "So you think that a Mafia boss is allowed to sleep in, do you, Tsuna?" The other fussed quietly in his sleep, his eyebrows low as he mumbled out the former Arcobaleno's name. "... That was a bit cute, Tsuna," Reborn chuckled, brushing his hand over the Vongola's cheek. "... Ah, Tsuna... just look at me. Once more, I'm guilty of watching you sleep." The older man then leaned down, and his lips touched Tsuna's for a fleeting moment, before he sat down on the bed, and simply watched, folding his legs. And when Tsuna's hand found his wrist, the hitman could only sit there, amused. But little did he know that Tsuna was dreaming about the relationship that he would never have with Reborn due to his secret feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>Breeze<strong> (ColonelloxFon)-

Colonello watched as the chinese man stepped forward, his arms outspread, then cocked his head when Fon sighed, bringing his feet together once more, and standing upright, trailing a hand upwards as though he were touching the surface of a lake that thrived in the sky. "What're you up to now, damn it?" he asked. Fon paused, and looked over his shoulder, his deep, black eyes practically summoning the army man with its alluring emptiness that was filled with feeling. "Hey, Fon?"

"Come," the chinese man invited, sweeping a hand out and holding it for Colonello, who sighed, and stepped up to the other. "Closer," Fon said. This repeated a few times, until Colonello's body was brushing into Fon's, and robed arms were hung around Colonello's waist, his head resting on the other's. "This is good." Colonello sighed, and leaned into the other man. He could easily accept the other's fondness of him. Actually... it was pretty nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Smile<strong> (6926)-

At last, Mukuro gave up on trying to get an expression, and he slumped down onto the couch, groaning quietly with exhaustion. "Fran...," he breathed. "Why won't you show me how you feel?" The boy just continued to sit there, beside him, his eyes blank, and unreadable, his entire body still as a doll's, save for the occasional slow blink. Mukuro placed his head in his hands, and, stressed, scratched his forehead, before glancing back at the boy. "I love you," he whispered. Fran twitched, and suddenly, Mukuro knew what needed to be done. It was in that night that he managed to both get Fran to smile, and get Fran in bed at the same time- two birds in one fell swoop.

* * *

><p><strong>Paintbrush and Canvas<strong> (B59)-

Bel slid his knife creatively over the man's cheek, then paused, the tip holding the silverette's chin up, and met there lips together briefly. When the prince parted, Gokudera was panting lightly, and he grunted out, "Stop." But Bel did not stop. He could not stop. The sadistic urges that ran inside him pressed on him to keep the knife moving, and he couldn't prevent his hand from pressing even for a moment. But then, Gokudera's eyes began to water, and, intrigued, Bel paused. "Please, Bel... just once... kiss me without any of this... show me that you love me... you _maniac_." Bel considered what he was being asked, then suddenly threw the knife over his shoulder and kissed Gokudera with unmatchable, princely passion. At last, Gokudera had gotten the one thing he wanted from the prince.

* * *

><p><strong>-End Collection 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Merp. Still accepting requests to turn these into full stories.<p>

Please Review!


	3. Valentine's Day Special

**Love of the Vongola and Beyond**

**Valentine's Day Special~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bittersweet<strong> (6918)

A sharp knock sounded on the door, and Hibari winced, his eyes opening. "Who the hell...?" Another pound started up, and Hibari groaned, standing, and walking over to the door before even bothering to put on a shirt. After lumbering through the small apartment to the entrance, he threw the door open, and stared at the man before him. "What do you want, Rokudo?" he snarled. "You woke me up!" The other man chuckled, and allowed the sound to resonate in his throat before he held out a box, heart-shaped so that the prefect could see its purpose.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kyouya~," he hummed, shoving the box into the other's arms. Hibari only stared, dumbstruck, and his heart nearly stopped beating when Mukuro came in and stole the breath from his lips by use of his own. "Fufufu~ You're so cute, Kyouya. Call me?"

With that, the other man vaporized, and Hibari blinked, then looked down at the box. On it was scribbled a number, which Hibari trusted himseelf to keep in a safe place. He hesitantly stepped back into his apartment and sat on the couch, before trying out one of the chocolates within the blush. Then, he sighed. He had forgotten... he didn't like chocolate.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunkissed<strong> (Lussu-Ryo)

Lussuria hummed as he draped an arm around his lover's neck, then chuckled quietly, pressing his lips to the boxer's cheek. "Ryo-chan, Happy Valentine's," he cooed, and the other Sun supressed a sneeze as he attempted to withstand the tickling green bang against his face.

"Eh- Luss? What's 'Valentine's,' extremely?" Ryohei asked, turning towards the flamboyant Varia. Lussuria chuckled- almost giggled, in fact, then seemed to pull a rose out of no where, presenting it to the Vongola with his usual energy.

"It's a day where you confess your feelings to the one you love, and you'll notice that many people are wearing red- oh no, not me, I stick to my style, hun- and roses or chocolates are a common theme. Huhu~, we already have a relationship though, so you don't need to worry about-"

"LUSS, I LOVE YOU TO THE LIMIT!" Ryohei screamed. The Varia blushed, and laughed quietly.

"So you don't need to worry about telling me what I already know, hun. But this is nice, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Gust<strong> (Fon-Colonello)

Colonello smiled as he trailed a finger down the dragon tattoo that ran over Fon's collar, then chuckled, "Damn, Fon, you're a lot more muscular than I remember." The other man didn't speak, instead gave a quiet sigh in response to the army man's commentary. He didn't want to control their interaction any more than neccessary, for he felt the overwhelming urge to let Colonello do whatever he wanted tonight. Fon then watched with an almost awed expression as the other came in, his lips closing gently around the master's collarbone. Colonello sucked on the skin softly, but already, it was making the other Acrobaleno extremely uncomfortable, and Fon couldn't hold his gasp as the other's teeth became involved in the lovebite.

"Colo-oh-nello," Fon moaned quietly, before suddenly grabbing the other's head and pulling him off. Uncaring about the red mark that made his dragon seem to breathe fire, Fon pushed the army man, dominating him easily, and ravaging his lips with passionate kisses worthy of a martial arts master. He couldn't find self-control anymore, no matter how hard he tried. Colonello was too tempting.

* * *

><p><strong>Drunk Passion<strong> (XS)

Squalo sighed as the Sky on top of him began to snore softly, and as he reached up to gently rub the boss's back, he allowed himself to smirk at Xanxus's typical, wasted cuteness. At that point, the chocolate which he'd gone out of his way to buy seemed silly. Xanxus both didn't know or care about Valentine's day, and now that it was dark outside, and Xanxus was officially passed out, Squalo decided that he didn't need to use something so... er... sweet... in order to seduce his boss. All he needed was some alcohol and he was happy, after all. Sighing, the shark placed his arms loosely around Xanxus's waist, and closed his eyes. He missed the days when this was an often occurence.

* * *

><p><strong>Sugar-Sweet<strong> (10069)

Byakuran smiled at Mukuro from afar, wondering how long it would be before the illusionist quit on him. After all, he'd subjected the illusionist to countless forms of torture, and still Mukuro continued to serve him like a little puppy, and that's just how the albino treated him. But today was special. Today, Byakuran was prepared to give his little slave a gift that he would not soon forget. "Mukuro-kun~ Come here!" Byakuran called. Mukuro arose from the bed like a doll, and lumbered towards the other, and Byakuran felt the slightest twinge of pity when he saw the tears hanging in the other's eyes. He held his arms wide open as Mukuro approached, then dragged the other into an embrace, trying not to be rough, but the other whimpered anyway. "Happy Valentine's, Mukuro-kun," he breathed, some of his sadistic personality eroding as he held the other. "I love you. I really do... ne?"

"Okay... okay, Byakuran," Mukuro breathed, and Byakuran had to hold his gasp as he felt fingers entangling themselves in his wavy hair. "I love you, too." Ah... so that was it. Mukuro loved him- that was why he withstood all of the albino's abusive behavior. Byakuran chuckled quietly, and sighed as he felt the warmth of Mukuro's body more so than ever. On that Valentine's day, he'd gotten more of a gift than he could ever give.

* * *

><p><strong>Emeralds and Chocolates<strong> (5980)

"Ugh... all those GIRLS," Gokudera groaned as he walked alongside Yamamoto. The other chuckled, nodding in agreement to Gokudera's frustration, then paused, making the bomber look back at him in confusion. "What's up, baseball idiot?" he asked.

Yamamoto grinned sheepishly, and blushed. "Well... uh... I got you something for today, too," he said. Gokudera sighed, then jerked the baseball player into a narrow street, then pinned his wrists against the walls of a building.

"Look, baseball idiot," Gokudera hissed. "If there's one thing I hate, it's people who beat around the bush with their feelings. If you have something to say, spit it out, all right?" Yamamoto blinked, and the second Gokudera saw that Yamamoto wasn't going to answer, he crashed his lips against the baseball player's, and kissed him fiercely, before backing up. "Happy Valentine's, baseball idiot." Yamamoto nodded, then slumped into the other, chuckling in a lighthearted voice.

"You too, Gokudera."

* * *

><p><strong>Lotus Vines<strong> (6926)

Fran moaned quietly as Mukuro transferred the chocolate into his mouth through a kiss, then shut himself up, ashamed at the pleased sound. Mukuro then backed off, however, and his smile made Fran nervous. "Happy Valentine's day, sweet boy," he chuckled. "I love you." Fran blushed, then closed his eyes, accidentally imagining something indecent, even for his age. When he reopened his eyes, however, Mukuro was topless, and Fran gasped, raking his eyes over the body with lust. "Fufufu~, Fran, you little sneak," Mukuro chuckled. "You know I wear illusionary clothes..." It was then that Mukuro noticed his apprentice was trembling slightly. "Fufu~ All right, fine. But just one more." With that, the illusionist pulled Fran in, and their lips met once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Just<strong> **Desserts **(10027)

As the night crept over Namimori, the shadow of young Tsunayoshi in his room, changing, could be seen from the window. It was a fairly normal sight, but that whom lingered from outside couldn't help the flutter of his wings when he witnessed the sight. Byakuran scrambled into the air, intruiged like a moth to light, and placed his hands on the window frame, before stumbling painfully into the room. Tsuna gave him a single glance, then gasped, and just when Byakuran expected to be punished for being alive, Tsuna knelt down beside him, and began to tend to his scraped wing, pulling him up into his lap. "Man, be more careful!" the boy scolded. "You could've really gotten hurt!" Byakuran smiled, and laced his arms around the Vongola's neck, before swooping in and stealing a kiss from his lips- all in an attempt to be bold. Tsunayoshi sighed once Byakuran backed off, then folded his arms. "You're staying the night, right? Do you want to borrow something...?"

"Hehe~ Only your body heat, Tsunayoshi-kun," Byakuran said lightly. Tsuna shrugged, and flopped down on the bed. Another sleepless night would be upon him.

* * *

><p>-<strong>End Valentine's Day Collection<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Little Lotus Flower** (6918/1869 AU)

Hibari tightly hugged the younger man, his breath softly ruffling the crown of the indigo hair. "You're a cute kid, y'know," he chuckled, stroking a hand down the slender backside. Mukuro shuddered in turn, his fingers tightly clutching the other's shirt.

"Shut up," Mukuro mumbled. "Just because you saved me doesn't mean you can tease me... bastard..."

Hibari chuckled, his hand remaining on the younger man's lower back as he husked out, "You're free from them... but now you've got me to deal with..." The other looked up, grinning, then pressed a cold cheek to Hibari's own so that he could sigh against the older teen's ear,  
>"I can deal with you, Kyoya."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Off Chance<strong> (8059)

"Hey, Gokudera! You came!" Yamamoto commented as he approached the lone person watching from the stands. Gokudera shrugged.

"I wanted to see what was so great about it," he muttered. The baseball player laughed and patted the bomber on his shoulder, smiling brightly.

"Thanks, Gokudera," he said, before leaning in and kissing Gokudera's cheek. The other blushed, then turned his head, making it so that the kiss instead fell between their lips. The Rain Guardian blinked in suprise, but returned the action for a generous amount of time.

"Takeshi! Get back out here! Are we playing, or what?" called one of Yamamoto's teammates. The Rain guardian backed off of the Storm, and held Gokudera's chin up when the other tried to look at the ground.

"Tsuna won't care, all right? We're all friends, Gokudera. I've got to get out there, so... stop worrying." The bomber nodded somberly, and folded his knees close as Yamamoto walked away. That baseball freak had a point, he thought, so he wasn't going to worry about it. Not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Blonde Stallion<strong> (D27)

Tsuna smiled as he saw Dino at his door, this time without the rest of his family. "Dino...," he murmured. Seeing the bronco always filled his heart up with happiness and comfort, more so than even an older brother would. Tsuna's affection for the older man was deep, but they both knew that the affection was mutual.

"You want to go out, or somethin'?" Dino asked, giving a lopsided grin as he patted Tsuna on the head. The young Vongola leaned in and tightly hugged the toned body, burying his head in the Cavallone's chest. "Haha~, I'll take that as a yes. C'mon, now, Tsuna, before Reborn sees us." The two left, and from the window, Reborn sighed and shook his head. They couldn't hide anything from him, so they were lucky that he didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Superior<strong> (BelxDino)

Bel grinned as Dino fell to his knees, too weak to continue fighting. "Ushishishishi~," the prince laughed. "Don't you see? A prince always wins."  
>"You guys are going to be in trouble if you kill me," Dino panted. "I'm the boss of the Cavallone; I'm you're ally, and your boss's close friend."<br>"Shishishi~ Oh, Bucking Horse, you don't get it at all," Bel laughed. "Xanxus didn't order me to do this. And Sawada isn't my boss. I did this purely of my own will, because I wanted to see your face when I brought you down. Dino paused, then sighed, sitting up.

"Are you satisfied now, then?" The prince laughed manically, and swooped in, locking his arms around the bronco's shoulders, and kissing him passionately. Dino allowed it to happen, although admittedly confused, but soon found that Bel was right. He was a prince, after all, and he should get what he wanted, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Our Deal<strong> (10026 TYL)

"Thank you," Byakuran whispered, stroking through the teal hair. "I'm a changed man now, and it's thanks to you. You gave me a second chance. What can I do for you?"

"No... it's fine," Fran sighed, leaning into the slender body and grinning. "I'm just glad to be out of the clutches of the Vongola. I couldn't be myself in the Varia, or around the pineapple. I can around you."

"Haha~, you're cute, Fran," Byakuran murmured, coming in and meeting his lips to Fran's. The young illusionist gave a gentle moan in response, and pulled himself up into the other's lap, grabbing on to the wings on Byakuran's back and holding on tightly. The winged man backed up for a moment, grinned, and chuckled, whispering, "Want to come back to my room?" Fran nodded. Of course he did. Why else would he have faked Byakuran's death and run away with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds in the Sky<strong> (18D)

As Hibari lied over the blonde, his heart throbbed with longing, and his mind raced with desire. The sleeping Cavallone was all that his soul ever could want. His mentality was at stake just being in that position, but at the same time, he was far too in love with that unconcious face. Acting as Dino's blanket was tough, however, for Hibari himself was cold, yet the other's body was overflowing with heat. It made the prefect want to devour that warmth, take it for himself, but he already feared waking Dino. The adorable face would be shattered should Dino awaken, and it would be replaced by that carefree smirk that Hibari despised with a passion. The older man had a cute side that Hibari enjoyed, however, so the evident clash of intrest could not be overseen. To satisfy that need, Hibari would often let himself in through the window, and, with lion-like stealth, slide into Dino's bed to observe the Cavallone's sleeping face. But he always left before dawn, in detestation of the nonchalance that Dino still bore.

* * *

><p><strong>Tongue Tied<strong> (VB26)

Bel laughed as Mammon and Fran began to shoot each other various dirty looks, and grinned, watching as Mammon gave Fran an experimental whack on the shoulder. Fran responded by slamming his fist into the other's stomach, and the Arcobaleno doubled over, causing his head to rest on Bel's shoulder. It was Varia movie night, and these two had both decided to sit next to Bel, but they weren't so happy that the other had made the same decision. "He's mine, Fran," Mammon growled, leaning over Bel to speak. Fran replied with another punch, and Mammon snarled, pouncing on the younger man and starting to violently attack him. Bel observed for a moment, intrigued to have two beautiful men fight over him, before deciding that the prince needed to keep his boyfriends from bruising each other's gorgeous bodies. He leaned over, locking an arm around Mammon's waist, and dragged him back, then, both arms around each of their shoulders, grinned. In response, both men calmed, and looked back at the movie. They couldn't fight when Bel didn't want them to.

* * *

><p><strong>Passion<strong> (Alaude18)

Hibari shuddered as the cold, calloused fingers ran up and down his bare chest, experienced beyond anything the prefect had ever known. "You're in great shape," came the icy breath against his ear. "But you're much too sensitive. What would you do if someone hit one of your nerve points?" Just as Hibari was about to try and answer, the rasp came again, "I suppose you think you don't have any. You're wrong." With that, the original Cloud's index finger touched a particularly sensitive part of Hibari's chest, and the prefect gave a quiet moan, even though he knew he was enjoying the touch too much. Alaude sighed, stepping back, and said, "I'll be back here tomorrow night. Be prepared." With that, the Cloud vanished, and Hibari tried to settle down, but it was difficult. After all... that man was damn good.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth<strong> (6959)

Gokudera hissed in resentment when saw the man before him who held in his arms a banquet of roses. "Mukuro Rokudo," the bomber snarled. "What are you doing here?" The illusionist reached up, placing a hand over his lips, and placed the roses in Gokudera's arms.

"Don't tell anyone about this," he murmured, before leaning in and kissing the Storm on the cheek. "I love you," he whispered, before turning and starting to run away. Hayato watched, stunned, as Mukuro left, then looked down at the roses in his arms.

"Is he for real...?" he wondered with a slight blush. "He DID kiss me..." Gokudera didn't know it, but that was actually the first time. Before that, Mukuro had never said an honest word.

-**End Collection**

* * *

><p>Woo. Sorry for the late update! I got so excited on Captured Hearts, y'know...<p>

Anyway, here it is!

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Right or Wrong?** (VipFon- Arcobaleno)

Viper leaned against a wall, covering his face as he fought back tears. "Just shut up," he hissed at Fon. "I'm never going to give up! Illusions are better than martial arts! You can't convince me otherwise!"

The other paused, and walked over to the other, patting the Mist's head. "I'm sorry. I seem to have upset you," Fon murmured. "I didn't mean to insult you, Viper, that's my personal opinion... you don't need to worry about it." Viper turned away from the other Arcobaleno, and started to walk away, but Fon easily saw the blush on his face, and smiled, pitying the illusionist. Fon had always known it. Viper wanted to impress him... and as he watched the other leave, he sighed, and decided he'd make it up to Viper soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Maturity<strong> (X18)

Xanxus gazed at the prefect before him, somewhat intruiged by the younger's courage. Hibari Kyoya, cloud guardian of the Vongola, had destroyed the Gola Moska with ease and grace, and, because of that, he had moved on to the 'bigger prey.' Xanxus was the boss of the Varia, and, regardless of his fury and constant rage, he was able to find talent within the young man before him. "Come," he invited, standing. Hibari did so, and Xanxus watched the slender frame walk forward with that same fluidity and softness. Hibari was a very attractive man, with his pale features, and the liquid movements that he committed himself to. He was like a bird. Xanxus reached out, and placed both hands on the other's shoulders, feeling them, and observing how the muscles beneath them moved. After a moment of surveying the prefect's body, the Varia boss smirked. He could appriciate this guy.

* * *

><p><strong>Royalty<strong> (B84 AU)

There once was a prince who loved to play with a young peasant named Basil. The two of them were close friends, and often hung out, even sometimes experimenting with more intimate contact between each other. They were very happy being with one another, even though the prince's parents strongly disapproved of the relationship. Deep down, they knew that they could accomplish anything together, and as such, one night, they decided to experiment with something much bigger than anything they had before. But, to their suprise, one night became a hundred... they grew closer than ever before. And when Basil whispered 'I love thee,' into Bel's ear, the prince could only agree with him. They no longer cared who would judge them. They were meant for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Pressure<strong> (XS)

Xanxus pinned the silver-haired swordsman's arms to the wall, and came in close so that Squalo couldn't look away. "Say that you love me, trash," he hissed. Squalo blushed and shook his head in refusal, so the boss growled, smacking him. "Say it, shark trash!"

"I can't," Squalo rasped. "You say it first." The Sky came up and hit his forehead against Squalo's, his sharp, bloody gaze making the shark tremble in dying resistance. After a long and hard standoff, Squalo caved. "I love you!"

Xanxus snorted, releasing the Rain, and letting him sink pathetically to the ground. "Get out of my sight," Xanxus hissed. Squalo looked up at him, crushed, then stood, and ran, his eyes growing wet with tears. He knew that he was going to be stronger next time.

* * *

><p><strong>Frosting<strong> (Lussu-Bel)

Lussuria watched as Bel bounded up to him, a wide grin on his face. "C'mere, Luss!" The older man allowed the prince to drag him into the kitchen, and Bel dashed over to the counter, then came back, a cake in his hands. "Made somethin' for you~," he said. Lussuria chuckled, and was about to thank the prince, when Bel instead smashed the cake into his face. There was a pause as Lussuria took off his glasses and went over to the sink to clean them, but as he did so, he swiped his finger over his cheek and tasted the frosting that clung to his skin.

"Not bad, Bel-chan~," he praised. The prince giggled, blushing, and gave the Sun guardian a tight hug. Lussuria returned the action, and smiled as the prince nuzzled into his chest. He could deal with many more pranks if this could just last for a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Secretly<strong> (Tyl!18Tyl!26)

Hibari smirked when the younger man looked up at him with pleading, teal eyes. "Something the matter, Fran?" he asked, his eyes dangerously amused. Fran whimpered, and his hand moved up to the former prefect's chest, where a large stab wound could be seen. "Let me guess. You're sad that I fought your mentor again?" Fran nodded.

"I don't care about him," the teal-haired boy admitted. "But if you keep doing this... well... What am I gonna do if you die?" Hibari paused, perplexed by the question, and pulled the younger man up into his lap. Leaning in, the former prefect captured Fran's lips, and ran his fingers over the teal-haired man's back.

"It's okay," he breathed as they parted. "No one, not even Mukuro, will steal my life before it's been given to you." Fran's eyes sparkled for a moment, and he leaned in, licked his way into the ravenette's mouth, his arms draping around Hibari's shoulders as he thought about their relationship. Would Mukuro approve? Fran grinned. Probably not.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh<strong> (6984)

Mukuro's fingers entangled themselves in the other's tan, brown hair, and he chuckled deeply as Basil shuddered beneath his touch. "Fufufu~ You're so sensitive, Basilicum," he chuckled. The illusionist's hand slipped lower, moving down Basil's back, before pausing and rubbing where it has stopped. "You like this?" he breathed. Basil gave a hazy nod, and gave the illusionist a sloppy kiss, his arms laced around the older teen's shoulders. "Fufu~ if you want more, you'll need to be better than that." Basil moaned eagerly and squirmed in Mukuro's lap, trying to move himself into a good position to bite the older's neck. "What a cute man you are," Mukuro hummed, gladly giving the young man access. Basil hungerly tried to arouse the illusionist, but it was all in vain. After all... Mukuro was already turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>Teardrop<strong> (X27)

As the boss of the Varia dragged Tsuna into his room, the young, brown-haired male could do no more than bow his head in complete submission. Even as he was sat down on the boss's bed, even as the older male started to undress before him, he was powerless do do anything. His lower lip trembled with need as Xanxus came in and tilted his head up, and the Varia came close so that his alcoholic breath stung Tsuna's eyes. "What are you waiting for, trash?" the boss hissed. Tsuna almost squealed as the boss swooped him up into his arms and kissed him, but even he knew that he was ready. Clinging to Xanxus like a child, he quivered, and prolonged the kiss with his tongue. The result was instantaneous. They were no less than lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>Grateful<strong> (Fon-Hibari)

"Thank you for fighting alongside me, Hibari," Fon said, stepping out from the shadows. Hibari blinked as the fully grown man came out, his chest bare, and his moves fluid. "I'm very happy to have worked with you." Hibari grinned then, and held out his arms to allow the older man to move into his embrace. "You're so beautiful," Fon husked, gently nibbling on the prefect's ear. As he was tired, Hibari decided to allow the older man to completely dominate him, and he accepted every touch that rained over his sensitive, pale skin. Fon was skilled at finding those sensitive places, and he soon had Hibari gently writhing beneath his fingers. "Mm... such a gorgeous boy you are," Fon sighed, resting the whole of his body over Hibari's. The prefect smirked, and wrapped his arms loosely around the other's waist. It might not've been love, but at the very least, it was pleasant.

* * *

><p>-<strong>End Collection<strong>

* * *

><p>:) And there we go~<p>

Please Review!


	6. Squalo Birthday Special

_HAPPY MARCH 13~_

**Liger Shark** (SX)

Squalo smirked when he saw the shock in Xanxus's blood red eyes. That look only encouraged him further. The shark sat back, unbuttoning his Varia coat with such slow seduction that Xanxus couldn't look away for a second. Finally, the coat came off, sliding down his shoulders, and landing on the bed behind him. Squalo then proceeded to remove his shirt, lifting it over his head so that Xanxus could savor every inch of his body. The shirt joined his coat as a discarded item. Squalo then came in close, walking his fingers up Xanxus's chest, and undid the first button on his boss's own coat. As he did so, he saw Xanxus give him a nod of approval, and he smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver and Gold<strong> (Squa-Dino)

Dino gasped as the swordsman slammed him up into the wall, then grinned as he felt the blade against his throat. Their eyes met, and as they silently read each other's thoughts, the gazes mutually softened. Squalo came in and touched his lips to Dino's, and while the Cavallone weaved his arms around the shark's waist, their moans drowned out the silence. Their affection mutated itself into a burning passion, and as Squalo reached to lift up the Cavallone's leg, Dino went limp in the swordsman's embrace, resulting in a heat that made the both of their moans escalate until it was impossible to overlook them. The hand holding Dino's thigh made him tremble with lust, and before long, they had thrown each other into their room, ready to give in to their own needs yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sword vs. Tonfa<strong> (S18)

As Squalo observed the man who had fallen by his boss's hands, an odd sense of longing overcame him. At first, he brushed it off, but seeing the broken body struggle to get back on his feet made the feeling burn. He wanted to help out, somehow, and cheer the poor guy up. It was always frustrating to be beating by Xanxus, after all. Squalo wondered if he was drunk, or had been exposed to Lussuria for too long, but, for the sake of ignoring reason, he decided to trust his impulse. The other Varia had left by then, so Squalo didn't hesitate. He picked the ravenette up onto his shoulder, and when Hibari gave a groan of protest, he smirked. "Sorry, kid. We aren't through with you yet."

* * *

><p><strong>Squeal<strong> (Squa-Lussu)

The next time Squalo walked into the kitchen, he found himself tackled by a certain Sun guardian. "Squ-chan!" Lussuria cried. "You're safe!" Squalo could've predicted this occurence. Bel more than likely told the poor guy that Squalo had been in some terrible, face-deforming accident. Well, that was all right, Squalo thought, because Lussuria was a warm and pleasant form to be pressed against. With that in mind, the shark leaned up, and his breath was hot against Lussuria's ear as he sighed. "Squ-chan?" Lussuria murmured, his voice uncertain. The shark nuzzled into Lussuria's neck, sending the silent message to the Sun guardian, and the both of them continued to embrace, letting the warmth carry everything they needed to say.

* * *

><p><strong>"Love" Me<strong> (S69)

Mukuro's grin was everything but creepy when Squalo walked in on that one day, and even when the tip of the blade touched the illusionist's nose, Mukuro didn't fight. In fact, he did the exact opposite; he put his arms up in the air, and murmured, "Come at me, shark." Squalo snorted in contempt, and stabbed his sword into the couch, simultaneously easing himself into the illusionist's lap. "What would you like me to do for you today, Superbia Squalo?" Mukuro hummed, reaching up. Squalo leaned into the touch as Mukuro caressed his cheek, then groaned as the illusionist's hand made its way up his shirt. "Oh, yes, you like that, don't you, shark?" Mukuro chuckled. Squalo glared at him, and the illusionist fell silent. And as their bodies moved closer to each other, the rest of the night proceeded as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Let it Out<strong> (S100)

When Byakuran's lips met Squalo's, the shark had no choice but to immediately submit to the warmth and sweetness that he was granted. The sugary taste of the older man was particularly pleasant, and as Squalo eased himself down onto the couch with Byakuran over him, he found himself uncaring of just how rotten this guy was, because in this sense, Byakuran was so brilliant that he was almost sickening. The shark's arms fell around Byakuran's chest as he groaned beneath the weight, and as he looked into the bright, amethyst eyes, a wave of refreshment washed over him. Like a glass of cold, sugary water, Byakuran had soothed him with ease.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel<strong> (S80)

After the last round of practice fighting between Squalo and Yamamoto, the baseball player invited Squalo to their restaurant to rest. The older swordsman reluctantly accepted, but now that the both of them were locked in a different kind of combat, Squalo could only wonder if that was the best choice. Personally, Squalo had strict rules about sticking his tongue down the throat of his apprentice, but just then, it did seem like the right thing to do. Squalo sighed, defeated, as he moved himself on top of the baseball player, and began to throw off their clothes. Rules were made to be broken, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Power<strong> (Tyl!STyl!27)

Squalo grinned, staring at the quivering man a few feet away from him, and approached him, then, as he knelt down, he said in a gruff voice, "You all right, Tsuna?" The man nodded, and Squalo chuckled, helping him to his feet. "Good job," he praised. Tsunayoshi had just defeated someone that had been pissing off the Varia for a while, and the Varia were all grateful for his assistance, especially Squalo. In fact, he decided to show that gratefulness. He leaned in, and kissed the Vongola boss on the cheek, then turned his head and gave Tsunayoshi a rough kiss on the lips. Afterwards, ignoring the other Varias' reactions, he dragged Tsuna off, still grinning like an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Narcissism<strong> (S-Tyl!S)

Squalo groaned as he felt his older self's fingers run up his chest, and looked up into the mirrored eyes as their lips met again. "Voi," he began as they parted. "Is this for real?" The older version of him smirked, and assured him that it was, then tugged down the shark's trousers. "V-voi!" Squalo gasped. "Don't even!"

"We're the same person though, aren't we?" said the older swordsman. "It shouldn't be a problem." The younger Squalo blushed darkly as the older's hand ran over his waist, then bit his lip, trying to tolerate the overpowering pleasure when the older's tongue ran over his skin.

"Cut it out!" he yelped. "This is freaking weird!" His only reply was an eerie chuckle, and he sighed, deciding to let the other do as he pleased. After all, who was he to deny himself of a little relief?

**-End Squalo Birthday Collection**

* * *

><p>Happy birthday, Squalo! *throws a tuna at innocent bystander* ... Whoops!<p>

Review before I get myself arrested for hazardous tuna-chucking! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Confidence** (2759)

As Tsuna walked over to his right hand, he wondered what was wrong. Earlier that morning, Gokudera had thrown a fit, saying he didn't need Tsuna anymore, that he didn't care about him. The bomber's words didn't hurt, however, because Tsuna could sense that something was off with his right hand man. Gokudera now sat on a bench in the park, his face buried in his hands, and as Tsuna came closer, he could see tears tracking down the other man's face. "Hayato?" he began cautiously. Gokudera looked up, then turned away, and Tsuna came in, sliding himself carefully onto the Storm's lap. "It's okay," he rasped over his friend's ear. "Tell me what happened." Gokudera sniffled, and quietly told his boss that he thought he wasn't good enough, that he had been the one who beat up Yamamoto the other day. Tsuna then smiled, and hugged Gokudera tightly, responding with the fact that he didn't really care, and that Yamamoto was going to come out all right. He kissed his right hand man, and soon whispered, "Come on now, Hayato... be strong. I love you." Hayato blushed, speechless, but then nodded. He loved Tsuna back... he always had.

* * *

><p><strong>Frisk<strong> (18100 AU)

"You there. Stop," Hibari said, walking forward. "There's a scent on you that riles up the dogs." He indicated to the hounds that were snapping at and barking at the white haired male, and Byakuran grinned, throwing his hands up.

"What're ya gonna do, sir?" he giggled. Hibari arched a brow, then smirked in reply, and turned the male to the side.

"Arms behind your head," he snickered. The other did so, and Hibari reached out, then felt along the other's collarbone as well as his upper back, before slowly, agonizingly making his way down. His hands lingered around the albino's flat, masculine breasts, and his fingers teased down the spinal chord. As he reached the man's hips, Hibari got in a good amount of time, earning himself a gasp and quiet moan in the process. As he worked his way further down the legs, his eyes grew lustful, and he soon stood back up, eyeing the albino with suspiscion. "You ought to come with me," he breathed. The albino blushed, and gave a hazy nod, then followed Hibari away from the public area, knowing that he wasn't going to get out of the situation easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Mark Me<strong> (B26)

Bel laughed as Fran stared blankly at the scar over his chest, then came in and gave the illusionist a sloppy, heated kiss. "You belong to the prince now, Fran," he laughed. The empty gaze locked into the prince's own, and Bel grinned, sliding onto the bed and straddling the Mist's hips. "So cute~," he giggled, tilting Fran's head upwards. Fran glanced back down at the heart-shaped scar, then looked away. "C'mon, Fran, say somethin'," Bel cooed, leaning in. "Aren't ya happy to be mine?"

"Y'maniac," Fran mumbled. "Next time, have a little more originality before you get me into the hospital."

* * *

><p><strong>Teardrop<strong> (Adult!Colonellox84)

Colonello walked into the room, and his blue eyes widened with shock as he saw the teen with sandy blonde hair, crying quietly on his bed. "Basil?" he called. "Are you okay, dammit?" The younger man hiccupped with suprise, sitting up, and he wiped away the water from his reddened face, signaling for the army man to leave. Colonello, however, would do no such thing. He walked over to the bed, and slid down on it, then hugged Basil. "It's okay, Basil, we won," he murmured, stroking the younger's back.

"But... all of the other Arcobaleno... their curses art not going to be lifted," Basil mumbled, his lower lip quivering as he fought back his tears. "Have we truly done the right thing?"

"Basil, you didn't just lift my curse, you lifted Lal's, too," Colonello reasoned. "Isn't that good enough?" The other sighed, and nodded, before hugging Colonello tighter than ever before. He loved Colonello, but he couldn't stop worrying that something bad would happen to him. Never would he dare to tell the other his true worries.

* * *

><p><strong>Drowning<strong> (8018)

As the deep pleasure wracked the prefect's wanton body, he groaned, struggling to escape the emotions that swallowed him. "T-takeshi," he gasped as the cold fingers ran across his skin. "Please... k-keep going..." Hibari was ashamed of the man he'd been reverted into. He was a trembling, tear-streaked mess, and he couldn't even summon the will to push himself out of the embarassing situation. He was even pleading for the taller man to continue touching him. Even though the touches weren't sexually intimate, or in any way erotic, they still felt overbearingly good, and the prefect found himself swimming in his own need. He shamefully reached up, lacing his arms around Yamamoto's neck, then closed his eyes. He could watch no longer. It was too belittling.

* * *

><p><strong>Ranivorous<strong> (1826)

Fran moaned quietly as the prefect applied a soft bite upon his collarbone, and sighed as the prefect's lips then trailed back up to his own. "You're so... touchy," Fran commented, reaching out and brushing his hand up against Hibari's cheek. "I always thought you were the type who would ban all contact with the one he loved- just to make an ass of himself."

"Hn," Hibari grunted in reply, ghosting his fingers over Fran's thigh. "No need to be so rude, Fran." The young illusionist rolled his eyes, and remained quiet as Hibari moved against him, only letting quite moans escape as he was devoured by the Cloud once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Scorn<strong> (XB)

Xanxus snarled with anger as he looked back at the prince, who sat casually on the couch. "Were you the one who screwed up this damned chair, prince trash?" he said, indicating to the snapped legs on his chair. The prince blushed, and gave a tiny nod in reply. "You're rather bold today, ah, Bel?" Xanxus growled, getting up and walking over to the prince. "Very well." With that, the boss sat himself firmly in Bel's lap, and the prince giggled, wrapping his arms around the man's waist.

"But boss, I can't see the movie," he complained. Xanxus smacked his princely head.

"You can see me, and that's good enough for you, right, princess Bel?" The prince flushed red, and nodded, resting his own head against Xanxus's back. Yes, it was just fine, as long as he could gaze at his boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Guard<strong> (59D)

Gokudera walked around the blonde man, his emerald eyes sharp, and he came in close, then observed the tattoo on Dino's arm. "Che, well you're not dangerous at all," he snickered, before giving the Cavallone's boss a gentle- yet assertive- slap on the rear. Dino's only audible response was a hitch in his breathing, but it was enough to catch Gokudera's attention. He stood up straight in an attempt to come up to the older man's level. "You like that, huh?" he sneered, grabbing Dino's chin. "Let's see if you like this too, shall we?" He thew his cigarette down, and stepped on it, before kissing Dino roughly, making the Cavallone cough with the smokey taste that the Vongola emitted. As he backed off, Dino's blush was proof enough for him. "You come with me," Gokudera demanded, grabbing on to Dino's arm. "You're obviously more dangerous than I thought."

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisoned<strong> (6926)

Fran watched as Mukuro's body was dragged away, his eyes wet with the first tears he'd known in his life. "Master!" he shouted. "Master!" The young illusionist fell to his knees, watching Mukuro's gentle, smiling face as he left. Fran himself hadn't known how close he'd gotten to the older man, but he certainly knew it then, and he was pained by it. He wiped at his eyes, knowing Mukuro wasn't going to be there to cheer him back up, and waited there. For two consecutive days, Fran refused to eat. He just coninued to be there, on the ground, waiting for Mukuro to come back. It was on the third day that a hand brushed over his shoulder.

"Eat something, young one," came the soft voice. Fran looked up, his eyes teary, and scrambled to his feet, before hugging him tightly. "Fufufu~ Now, Fran... you've potential to be a wonderful illusionist. Trust me." Fran now knew that the man before him was a materialization of Mukuro's thoughts and soul, and that he wouldn't last long. But, in order to make it last, Fran leaned up, and touched his lips to Mukuro's.

**-End Collection**

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	8. Lussuria Birthday Special

**HAPPY APRIL 4TH!**

**My Darling** (Lussu-Ryo)

Lussuria's hands moved up and down Ryohei's bare chest, his eyes gleaming with his drunken happiness. At last, after years of dreaming, he had the boxer beneath him, ripe and ready for anything he desired. "Honey," Lussuria cooed, "if you get scared at all, just tell me." Ryohei gave a slow nod, and Lussuria gave a gentle cluck of approval, and he nuzzled into Ryohei's neck, smiling brightly. He moved down, pressing his cold cheek into the heated flesh beneath him, and Lussuria planted kisses downwards, brushing his single bang out of his eyes as he completely relaxed. For once, things were looking up for him.

**Dessert** (Tyl!LussuTyl!100)

As he eased down over the albino's body, Lussuria smiled, and rubbed the palm of his hand against Byakuran's cheek. "What a pretty face," he commented, tracing his fingers over the pale lips. "You're actually a pretty sweet man, aren't you?"

"Fufu~ Just in body," Byakuran chuckled, folding his arms behind his head. "And you? Heard that you have a thing for grace and beauty."

"If only everyone did," Lussuria sighed, before dipping in, pressing his lips into the other's. Byakuran's arms were draped around the Varia's waist, and the Sun moaned quietly, wrapping his muscled arms around the slender body beneath him. "Will this last?" Lussuria murmured, even though he already knew the answer. Glancing back at Byakuran, he knew that they probably wouldn't be able to stay like this for much longer.

**Silver Heart** (Luss-Squa)

Lussuria pushed his crush against the wall, fed up with all of the shark's teasing, and grabbed a fistful of the silver hair. "Squ-chan," he breathed against the other's ear. "That's enough." Squalo groaned with lust as the other began to absently braid his hair, but Lussuria could sense the slight growl disguised within it. The Sun smirked, his free hand trailing over the shark's waist, and Squalo leaned into the touch, making the Sun's lips stretch back until he almost had a Belphegor-worthy grin on his face. "Now, Squ-chan, you don't want me to stop here, do you?" The Rain shook his head fiercely, and Lussuria laughed, taking Squalo into his arms and dragging him away.

**Crowning Jewel** (Lus-Bel)

Lussuria smiled as Belphegor snuggled up close to him, and he rested his head against the prince's, his eyes closing as he felt the light breathing pattern that indicated that Bel had fallen asleep. "Sweet Bel," he whispered, rubbing his hand over the prince's arm. For years, he'd longed for the time where Bel would trust him enough for something like this. "Sweet little Bel," he murmured. "I love you, hun." Bel nuzzled into the older man's chest, and Lussuria hugged him close, smiling. This had to be love. Nothing less.

**Pretty Doll** (Lussu-Daisy)

Lussuria stared at the trembling form before him, his heart pounding in his chest. The pale body, the dark beneath the eyes, the quivering, ravaged body... This man was perfect for him. Lussuria stepped up to the undead man, and whispered, "A broken body who can move," he murmured. "There's nothing more intruiging than this." The other looked up, and Lussuria noticed the stuffed, pink rabbit in the man's arms. "Does that little bunny of yours have a name, hun?"

"Bubu," Daisy answered. Lussuria smiled. How adorable. He tilted the other man's head up, and pressed his lips to it, feeling how the dead-cold lips became warm at his touch. As he parted, Daisy was blushing, but so lightly that it was hard to tell. "You're pretty," Daisy murmured. Although taken aback, Lussuria's smile widened. He and Daisy were going to spend a long time together.

**Porcelain** (Lus18)

"Aw, look at you, you are so cute~," Lussuria cooed, pinching the prefect's cheek. Hibari twitched, annoyed, but refused to give much of a reaction, for he feared a reaction would only egg Luss on. The Varia eased into the couch beside the prefect, and leaned in, nuzzling into the other's shoulder, making Hibari give an unwilling shudder. The ravenette at last turned towards Lussuria, and gave a short nod of approval. Smiling, the Sun came in, and captured his lips. And as Hibari reluctantly reached up and hugged the other man, they shared a long kiss, knowing that Luss was the first one to get this reward from a man like Hibari Kyoya.

**A Little Whine** (LX)

Xanxus had fallen asleep at the dinner table for the umpteenth time, and Lussuria was the only one left in the kitchen to wake him up. The Sun looked over the limp, unconcious body, pondering what to do, when decision crossed his face in the form of a grin. The older Varia leaned in, and his lips brushed against Xanxus's ear as he husked, "Love you, boss." The boss was awake in an instant. And, after nearly pounding Lussuria to death, he leaned over, kneeling beside the Sun's beaten body.

He muttered, "You come to my room later so I can straighten you out," to which Lussuria eagerly agreed.

**Murky Water** (L80)

Lussuria had been through a fiery break up with Ryohei, and as he was wandering the streets of Namimori, alone, a man approached him. He recognized this young man to be Yamamoto Takeshi- the Vongola's Rain. Said Rain offered the Sun a place to stay, to which Lussuria reluctantly replied, "Oh, hun, I would love to, thank you..." But it didn't take long before the place to stay grew into a place to watch and observe Yamamoto, and eventually, the two of them came to a decision: either Luss goes out with Yamamoto, or Luss goes home. And clearly, Luss decided, he was not going home.

**Ribbit, Chu!** (L26)

Fran had always been on Lussuria's watch list- but even more so when he came running to Luss and more or less jumped on him. Fran's back was filled with knives, and the action had been meant to alert Lussuria to this fact, but in reality, it just turned him on. However, once he found out Fran's reasons for this little glomp, Luss could only laugh. "Oh, hun," he cooed. "Of course I'll heal you. But not for free."

"_Wuuuuut?"_ Fran deadpanned, his face blanker than usual.

"One kiss, Fran-chan," Lussuria ordered. Fran would have blushed had he not been Fran. But, since Fran was Fran, he decided to comply. He leaned in, and gave Lussuria what was possibly the most satisfying kiss he'd ever had. And as he backed up, his face was still blank.

"Need anything more, Luss?" he asked. Lussuria flushed red, and shook his head, before starting to carefully pull the knives from Fran's back. What a splendid family he had.

**Narcissism** (Luss-Tyl!Luss)

"Omg- you are gorgeous!" Lussuria gasped as he looked at the older man before him. Said man gave a wide grin, and the two immediately embraced, and took the liberty of kissing each other on the cheek before anything else was said.

"You are the cutest thing I have ever seen," the older Sun squealed, hoisting his younger self up a few inches off the ground. The latter Varia gave a strong smile, and glued his mouth to the other's, knowing that, even if he couldn't get attention from anyone else, he could at least get some from his ten-years-later self.

**-Lussuria Birthday Collection: End.**

* * *

><p>Pfft. Lol. That was the most fun I've had with this fic for a long time. XD<p>

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Eternal Slumber** (D18)

Dino observed the prefect's sleeping face with wistful, caramel eyes, and he reached out, about to touch the ravenette's cheek, when he forced himself to withdraw. Hibari grunted, turning on to his side, away from the older man, and Dino bit his lip until he drew blood. At the very least, he wanted to see the flawless expression on the ravenette's face. "Kyoya," he rasped. He reached out, and moved his arms around the limp body, before pulling him up into his lap. Hibari's head rested against Dino's chest, and the whip-user groaned, holding the Discipline leader close. Even though he knew that Hibari was acting to maintain the close proximity, he didn't care. If this would just go on a little longer, he knew he would have happiness.

**Mental Pant** (26193, One-sided 69193)

Fran closed his eyes as Chikusa's cool lips closed around the skin on his collarbone, and he worked to get the megane's* shirt off. "Get to it, Kakipii," the apple-hatted boy teased, making the other grunt with annoyance. As the bar-coded boy leaned down to lift up Fran's shirt, the younger boy pulled him right back up, meeting their lips together. "If it's Mukuro you're stressed out, you can stop me right here," said the illusionist. Chikusa shook his head, dismissing the idea, and he ground his waist against Fran's. The teal-haired boy chuckled darkly, mirroring the laugh of his master in the process and making a chill run up the other's spine. He hated to use Fran in such a way, but it couldn't be helped. He knew that Mukuro already belonged to someone else. (*****literally, glasses', translated as "four-eyes'" in most subtitles.)

**Feather Touch** (Tyl!100Tyl!69)

The albino's icy hands slid over Mukuro's tormented body, and the illusionist cried out as the cold fingers brushed against the wound that stretched over where his red eye once was. "Don't!" the blue-haired man snarled, glaring at Byakuran with his one good eye. The other chuckled, and slid down, planting cruel kisses over Mukuro's body, making the other tremble beneath the light lips. "S-stop it...!" Mukuro hissed, clenching his teeth tightly. "You bastard..." Byakuran giggled, then grabbed a fistful of the other's hair, his breath hot against the illusionist's face as he came in too close. The illusionist, overcome by weakness, allowed the following kiss to happen, his eye closing as the last of his resistance dissipated.

**Taking the Lead** (1827)

Hibari let out a sound almost like a purr when he saw the quivering form beneath him. "Sometimes weak, sometimes strong," he rasped, his voice like the autumn breeze. "Impossible to figure out... you entice me, Sawada Tsunayoshi." When the prefect had gotten close to the point of touching noses with the younger male, Tsuna made an unexpected move. He moved up, and his lips touched Hibari's in an attempt to be gentle. Hibari would not have it. He snarled with fury at what he believed to be Tsuna taking the lead, and he crashed his lips against the other's, using his teeth and tongue to dominate the other with all he could. The younger male sighed against Hibari's strong kiss. It was going to be a long night.

**Forget Me** (Onesided 2759, Implied 6927)

Gokudera Hayato lied on the battlefield, his chest bleeding from a fatal wound, his eyes glazed over as he looked up at the man who had inflicted upon him that injury. "Boss," he whimpered. "Why...?" Tsunayoshi chuckled, and leaned down, smiling at his right hand.

"Don't worry, Gokudera," he breathed. "This probably won't kill you. But, if you're wise, you will remember this day, and get the hell away from me and Mukuro Rokudo. Because now we know what happens when we make him jealous, don't we?" The former right hand nodded dumbly, and tears welled up in his eyes as Tsuna's fingers trailed up his throat, leaving at his chin, and the boy gave one last laugh as he began to walk away. Painful realization washed over Gokudera, and he buried his head in his arms, the mere anguish causing him to close his eyes forever.

**Breath** (ColoFon)

Colonello stared at the man before him, his cheeks starting to turn red as Fon laced his arms around his shoulders. "Welcome back," the martial arts master greeted. "How was the battle? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Uh... no... I'm fine...," Colonello mumbled. "You?" Fon shook his head, dismissing the idea of being soothed by the army man, and he came in, meeting their lips together. This, in both of their opinions, was the best way to recover from a long day.

**Don't Laugh** (6918/1869)

"I love you." The air became solid and tense, and Hibari just barely suppressed his blush as the illusionist before him began to chuckle. He knew this would happen. From the very first day that he fell in love, he knew things would be this way. He sighed, hanging his head. "It's no use, after all," he muttered. "My strength in emotion is wasted on a monster like you." Mukuro stopped, still grinning, and came in close, taking the prefect into his arms.

"You can't waste anything on me, Kyouya," he hissed. "Because I'll savor all of it." Hibari gave a curt nod, and returned the illusionist's embrace, knowing that Mukuro was telling the truth.

**Please **(Adult!R-27)

The hitman gave a dark chuckle, taking the single, wilting rose from his student, and gave Tsuna a pat on the shoulder. "Thanks," he said. "It's nice to see you're sweet as ever." The student flushed red, nodding dumbly, and he looked back up at his tutor. Why did Reborn have to go, when he wished so strongly for the other to stay? It wasn't fair! Tears brimmed in the Vongola X's eyes, and the former Arcobaleno's narrow, black eyes widened. "Tsuna...," he murmured. The boss looked away, and wiped at his eyes, Reborn staring at him with worry. The older man came in, and met his lips to the other's, making sure that they both savored it before he parted. He knew how Tsuna felt. He felt it, too. But even so, he had to leave. For his own selfish reasons.

**Miss Me Yet?** (One-sided 10027)

Byakuran giggled to himself as he walked into the water, his hands in his pockets. Once a month, he was permitted to come out of Vindice and come here to relax; this was his only condition after his attempt to take over the world. He was able to forget about the misery of remaining trapped in the 'game' that the world was. As the albino looked to his side, however, he found someone else he recognized. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" he called, waving his hand at the other. The brown-haired male glanced at him, and his expression turned to one of disgust, before he began to walk in the opposite direction. Byakuran gave a sad smile and put his hand down, staring after the boy. The pain he felt returned in a flash, and he hung his head. He'd never stop regretting what he'd done to the one he loved.

**Favor** (1859)

Hibari slammed his hands against the wall, trapping the silver-haired male between his arms, and he took a swift step forward, causing the air to be displaced by their bodies. "Gokudera Hayato," he rasped. "I have always despised that smell of tobacco on you. The scrappy chains you wear as you attempt to inflate you image as a cat might... and your disturbing way of speaking. But one thing I have always loved about you is the way you show no fear, even in the face of a predator such as myself. That, Gokudera Hayato, deserves rewarding.

"The hell are you talking about?" snarled the bomber. Hibari chuckled, and came in close, kissing his prey with warm, soft lips that no one had tasted before Hayato. He truly did love that fearless aspect of the other male, for it showed strength in the weakest of times. Even if it was all false, it was a trait to be admired. And boy, did Hibari admire it.

**-End Collection**

* * *

><p>*phew* It's been a while, ne? Lots of tragedies in this one... The next one will probably be a Hibari birthday special. (Oh boy, here we go.)<p>

Please Review!


	10. Takeshi Birthday Special

**HAPPY APRIL 24TH~!**

**Stormy Night** (8059)

The taller man eased down, making the bed creak as the silverette weakly shifted back. "Shy, Hayato?" he asked. "Haha, you're so cute."

"Sh-shut up, baseball idiot," the bomber mewled, before gasping as Yamamoto's lips nipped his collarbone. The baseball ace trailed his fingers down his bare chest, before stopping at the towel around the other's waist. The smirk on Takeshi's lips made Gokudera whimper with nervousness, and even as the towel slid off, the taller young man didn't lose the mischievous look. Hayato knew that he would shame his boss that night, but he no longer cared. The need was too great to avoid any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Rugged Rain<strong> (80S)

Yamamoto chuckled at the toned body beside him. "You're pretty sexy, Squalo," he commented. The shark grunted with agreement, feeling relaxed and warm in the hot water. He didn't even have the urge to shout about anything; after all, the pleasant bath soothed even that impulse. "Y'know, if you want, there's something even better than this to calm the body." The silverette opened a single eye, and gave another grunt, which Yamamoto took as his permit to wrap an arm around the other's shoulders. "We could do it, if you want." Squalo groaned, and gave the baseball player a small shove back. "Haha~ Okay, Squalo. I'll let you enjoy yourself for a little longer."

* * *

><p><strong>Tremble<strong> (8069)

"Kufufufufu...," came the deep laugh as the man rose to a kneeling position. "You are strong, indeed. Just as the Arcobaleno said..." Yamamoto placed the tip of his sword against the other's nose, and the mismatched eyes darted towards the weapon, while Mukuro gulped. "Now, now, don't be hasty, I'm not just useful for fighting," he murmured. Takeshi reluctantly put away the sword, and the illusionist rose to his feet, before leaning in and touching his lips to the other's. The baseball player groaned, and grabbed on to the illusionist's waist, and the other man quivered, obviously weak.

"Looks like we have a deal," Yamamoto said as they parted. Mukuro closed his eyes, and gave a silent nod, knowing that he would enjoy a life much different than he'd ever experienced before.

**Early Summer Rain** (80D)

After laughing together for hours, the two carefree men rested beside each other, each with an arm around the other's shoulders. It was Yamamoto's birthday, and everyone else had already gone home, but not Dino. He was entranced by the dominence and power in something as trivial as the baseball player's smile, and he ended up staying until late at night. Yamamoto offered him a bed to sleep in, as well as a warm body to sleep beside, which Dino eagerly accepted. It was the start of a long friendship.

**Resolutions** (80B)

Everyone wants to accomplish at least one thing in their life, and Yamamoto's was this: to kiss a prince. But after accomplishing said goal with a mister Prince the Ripper, he found that one kiss wasn't enough. He and Belphegor engaged in a sort of forbidden romance. A prince, and one who worked in a sushi restaurant. Somehow, however, even the oddest love could find a way to prevail.

**Punishment** (8018)

Hibari lied on the Reception room couch on his side, his hands bound behind his back, and his tonfas far out of his reach. A blindfold kept him from finding out who had slipped the drug into his drink, and who dared to disturb him now. But, lucky for him, it wasn't long before he found out. "Hahaha~! You're pretty cute, huh, Hibari?" The prefect couldn't believe it. Yamamoto Takeshi - THE Yamamoto Takeshi - was the one to do this? Unacceptable! As the thoughts raged through Hibari's mind, he lost his alertness, and he felt his entire body tense up when the soft, welcoming lips melded into his own. He quivered, wrathful, as the kiss prolonged itself, but he knew he couldn't fight back - or rather, he wouldn't. He wanted more.

**Chocolate Marshmallows** (80100 *Contains manga reference, a.k.a. potential spoiler)

Takeshi gave a weak smile when he saw the being before him. Byakuran, alive and well, stood before him with wings spread and his eyes sharp. "Look at you, Takeshi-kun, you're all beat up," the albino pouted, folding his arms. "I thought I told you in the future to be more careful." Too weak to reply, the baseball player simply did his best to look pitiful, and the other sighed. "All right, Takeshi-kun. You've got me. But I'll need a little something before I heal you..." The winged man climbed up and straddled the Rain's hips, and Takeshi sighed, closing his eyes. "Just relax, Takeshi." And relax he did.

**Light Drizzle** (8027)

Just as Tsuna began to squirm beneath Yamamoto's touch, the baseball player soothed him with a soft kiss and murmured, "It's okay, Tsuna. I'll be good to you." The boss nodded, and held his Rain guardian close, sighing as the other caressed his cheek. "Love me, Tsuna?" he asked.

"O-of course!" Tsuna protested with a reddening face, and his friend laughed, his head bobbing in agreement as he came in once more.

**Narcissism** (80Tyl!80

"Hahahahaha! Ahahahaha!" As could be predicted, the laughter as the couple of Yamamotos met was loud and annoying enough for any Gokudera Hayato to run away screaming. The two Takeshis couldn't get over the hilarious game, and even while they were drastically different ages, they were undeniably the same person, and even as they hugged, even as they shared a very strange-feeling kiss, it was unmistakable. The laughing, the smiling, there was something terribly obvious inside of it all. They loved each other.

**-Yamamoto Birthday Collection: End**

* * *

><p>XP Sorry, I was wrong in the last chapter. May 5th is coming up! Am I to write a special for Children's Day as well as another one for Hibari's birthday? Do answer in a review!<p>

Please Review!


	11. Hibari Birthday Special

_**~Happy May Fifth, Everyone!~**_

**Dark Cloud (1880)**

"Takeshi," Hibari spoke softly as he saw the defeated body. "I'm sorry. I detest your personality, but I lust for your form." The prefect swept in, covering the other's body with his own, and he kissed along the bruised jawline, down to the throat, where he bit down hard. Yamamoto gasped, his chocolate brown eyes flying open as the skylark gave him an intense lovebite. "Yamamoto Takeshi," Hibari husked as he backed up, a smudge of blood on his lips. "Be prepared for an intense biting to death when I come back for you in ten minutes."

**Wisps of Cloud (18D)**

"Mm... mm Kyoya...," Dino groaned, arching his back to lean into the fingers that harshly massaged his back. "Uff... You're so rough with me," he groaned. "But, really, you are amazing."

"Hn," Hibari grunted, leaning in close. He planted a kiss between the muscular shoulderblades, and Dino's hazel eyes widened with suprise. "Shh," Hibari said, running his hands up and down the lean body. "You're so tense," the skylark cooed. "Just calm down..." Dino relaxed against the hands that rubbed into him, somehow getting his body to calm in their firm grip. "There... much better," Hibari hissed, licking his lips, "good herbivore."

**Vapor Shot (18Adult!R**)

The older man was no match when Hibari had willpower on his side. The prefect got Reborn down on the ground, pinned down by his shoulders, and the Arcobaleno grinned at him. "You really are a remarkable guardian." Hibari just stared into the narrow, black eyes, and hissed with anger. How dare that man compliment him! After all that pain and suffering from craving the other's pride of him, now was not the time for Reborn to be praising. It was Hibari's turn. The prefect dominated the other's lips, portraying his long hidden lonliness and envy for the Sawada boy. He wanted to be loved by Reborn in that way- no, even more than that way. And now, with Reborn beneath him, Hibari was in control.  
>And could get exactly what he wanted.<p>

**Cloudy Tears (18Hyper!27)**

On the school roof, Tsuna stood crying before Hibari. Using Deathperation mode, the kid had finally gotten the courage to confess his feelings for the prefect, but of course, Hibari shot him down. What a fool that herbivore was for thinking that the skylark would choose him to be his mate! But then, seeing the tear-filled, cool, orange eyes, the prefect had a change of heart. After all, Tsunayoshi was like... a sort of small animal... The prefect came in, brushed the brown hair out of Tsuna's eyes, then kissed his forehead. "Don't cry," he whispered. "You're stronger than that, Tsunayoshi. You're stronger." Tsuna blushed lightly, then looked down, giving an awkward smile.  
>"No...," he murmured. "I'm really not."<p>

**Lion's Pride (1869)**

Hibari stared at the man before him, the man who had broken him repeatedly with every possible method. This man was evil. He was a demon. And he was... proclaiming feelings for the prefect?  
>... What the hell?<br>Hibari shook his head. "You're ridiculous, Rokudo Mukuro," he huffed, folding his arms. "I despise you." Mukuro nodded, understanding, and Hibari could recognize the glimmer of annoyance in his mismatched eyes. With a teasing smirk, the prefect added, "Of course, if you kneel... I might just give you a chance. ... Herbivore."

**Never Gone (18Daisy)**

As Hibari stared at the man before him, he felt disgusted. He had his memories of the future, and though he ached to bite the strange man to death, he knew that he would have to hold back... for now.  
>Daisy blushed, clutching his stuffed rabbit, Bubu, close to his chest. "... Why do you keep staring at me like that?" he asked, voice small.<br>"Why? Why not?" Hibari scoffed. "Does it bother you?" The zombie blushed and shook his head, before awkwardly holding out his hand, a dead flower clutched in it. "... What the hell do you expect me to do with this?" Hibari asked, eyes narrowed. When he saw the other male flinch, however, he reached out, taking the wilted rose and tucking it into his breast pocket. Reaching out to pat Daisy's head, he muttered, "Thank you."

**Resting Cloud (18B)**

It was the most awkward silence imaginable, Hibari lying in the hospital bed with a book in his hands, Belphegor across the room doing the same (though, his book was upside-down, and the prefect was fully convinced the other male couldn't read). After a long amount of quiet, the prince finally decided to risk speaking up. "Hey, prefect kid? How is this fun?"  
>"Hn?"<br>"This whole staring at scribbles on paper deal has me more bored than ever. I don't get it," the blond added, a lopsided grin on his face.  
>Hibari heaved a sigh. "It's not supposed to be fun. It's supposed to pass time and inform you."<br>"But it's not informing me, either!" Bel whined. Annoyed, the prefect patted the space next to him.  
>"Come, herbivore. Let me teach you what the 'scribbles' mean..."<p>

**White and Fluffy (18100)**

Hibari's face was the epitome of emotionless as he watched his captor swallow down marshmallow after marshmallow. Looking around at the bars of his cage, the skylark muttered, "You're gonna get a cavity, and I'm gonna laugh. I hope you at least brush your teeth, stupid herbivore."  
>"Mm? Did you say something, Kyo-chan?" Byakuran asked, a silly smile on his face that Hibari desperately wanted to punch.<br>"I said you're an idiot," Hibari growled.  
>"Oh, my poor little birdie," Byakuran giggled, moving to the cage and holding out his hand, caressing Hibari's cheek with it, only to have the prefect turn away. "Heehee~ You're so cute, though... I could just hold you here forever..."<br>Hibari bit the albino's finger, and Byakuran hissed with pain, withdrawing. "Little birdie... I believe you need a new lesson," Byakuran growled, moving to open the cage, only to have himself promptly tackled.

**I Know You (18Adult!F)**

As the raven-haired prefect got his lookalike against the ground for the first time, he growled, "Why do you follow me everywhere?! It's damn annoying, and I want answers!"  
>Fon let out a slow breath, then carefully wrapped his arms around the younger male's waist, before whispering, "I knew you when you were just a boy, Hibari Kyoya... How you've changed."<br>Hibari tensed. "I haven't changed...," he growled.  
>"Yes, you have... quite a lot," Fon murmured. "You used to be so kind, loving... When you first met me, you were chasing a butterfly." The prefect scowled, and reached down, pinching Fon's cheek.<br>"And then you did this. And then I bit you to death," he muttered, blushing darkly, before his eyes widened, Fon leaning up and kissing his lips softly.  
>"Let's change that," he whispered, "to something more intimate."<p>

**Cirrus Elder (18Alaude)**

Frowning, Hibari stood and walked over to the phantom before him. "What do you want?" he growled, his steely-gray eyes narrow. As the other remained silent, the prefect moved to strike him, only to find himself promptly stopped. "If you don't tell me, herbivore...," he said in a warning voice, eyes stern.  
>"I've told you before, I have no interest in fighting children. I am here because I wish to speak with you."<br>"About what?" Hibari challenged, looking Alaude straight in the eyes. "You have nothing you could tell me. Nothing that could hold my interest..."  
>Alaude closed his eyes. "... What about love?" Hibari balked, then rolled his eyes, before grabbing the phantom's tie, pulling him into a sudden, long kiss.<p>

**Narcissism (18Tyl!18)**

Hibari frowned at the older man before him, muttering, "In what way does age make you better than me?" The older simply chuckled, reaching down and mussing the younger's hair, chuckling as a tonfa hit him in the stomach.  
>"Such energy. You should learn to focus it elsewhere...," he murmured, leaning forward and nipping the younger's ear. "Like on someone who is as strong as you."<br>Hibari rolled his eyes. "Older men," he huffed. "Can't you do anything but think about sex?"

**-End Collection**

I believe it's been a year since I've posted on this... ;-; Welp!


End file.
